Silence
by LavenderLuvER18
Summary: Temari,Tenten,Ino,Sakura,Hinata, and Matsuri are think that they are high school girls who are just weird.However when 6 boys come along and change their mind what could happen. Ships Include: GaaMatsu,HinaNaru,SasuSaku,InoKiba,SkiaTema,TenNeji and Anko/Kakashi (better than it sounds)


So this _'thoughts or eye speaking'_

This **'Speaking or LOUD ACTIONS'** '

Enjoy its pretty shitty

It started as a regular morning in the Mitarashi household. There was sun shining through the windows, birds chirping and a pleasant smell radiating throughout the household. **LIES** That is not how a regular morning starts in this household.

As we gaze upon this residence we come to see a medium sized house with many windows and a nice brick exterior. There was also a balcony and if you look close enough you can see a girl dangling from it screaming at the top of her lungs. Let's find out what's going on shall we?

 **7 minutes earlier**

TenTen's Pov

'Ahhh my bed is sooo comfortable' I thought with a smile as I snuggled into my blankets feeling content with the warmness. It was nice and quiet. This content feeling of mine did not last long however because as soon as it came it was gone. My eyes snapped open and I pulled the covers off of my body quickly. I stood up looking around suspiciously and grabbed the nearby kunai that was in on night stand.

There was no quiet in this household it just didn't exist, I mean 6 teenagers and 1 mentally unstable mentor/adoptive mother was not exactly what I what I would call quiet. I looked across the room only to see Temari's head poke out from her covers and watched as she grabbed her tessen and slowly stood up and creeped up next to me. We looked at each other and nodded. I opened the room door and slowly poked my head out to look down the hallway. Temari looked at me and tilted her head squinting her eyes slightly

'Its Quiet. What the hell is going on?' She said with her eyes I nodded twice and twirled my Kunai expertly while gesturing towards the small but deadly tessen. 'Whoever it is we can take em and kick their ass!' She nodded and we counted with our fingers getting ready to jump out and defend our household.

'One...Two...Thr-' Before we could finish we heard it.. "Oh God no please not her please not this early." Temari said clutching her pig tailed hair I looked at her in horror realizing what she meant. Ino was on a dress up rampage and we were gonna be her targets.

"Maybe we can get Hina, Saku and Matsu before she-" As if she heard me Hinata,Sakura and Matsuri's loud scream could be heard. "Rest in Peace guys I'm so so sorry it had to end like this!" Temari yelled on her knees hands clasped together praying for our poor unfortunate sisters. I slapped a hand over her mouth in hope that Ino might not of heard her yell but we were unlucky. "Tenten..Temari! Come out and di- I mean come out and see me I have a gift for you!"

We shook our heads violently as if she could see it and hugged each other in terror. BOOM BOOM our door rattled and I freaked out. Temari looked at me and as we made eye contact in desperation trying to figure out a way to get out of this alive. All of a sudden there was a bright light that shined on my face and we both turned to look at the balcony door.

After looking back and forward between the balcony and our shaking room door we quickly ran to the balcony door. After hastily opening the door we both ran outside and before we could speak we heard birds chirping and seen the sun shining. "Huh it's actually really beautiful out here isn't it Tem?" She turned to look at me and then back at nature which gave her the same beautiful picture it gave me. "It really is Ten, it really is." She said with a peaceful smile on her face 'What were we out here for again?' I thought to myself and then all of a sudden I heard it that insane giggle.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled turning to see a long blonde ponytail followed by one bluenette,brunette and pinkette. "It's over we're gonna die oh gosh." I heard Temari mutter hopelessly. Ino spoke a dark almost demonic tone replacing her normal preppy voice took over "Awe girls come on you know that today isn't a cardio day so why don't you stop making me run and come with me."

I looked behind her only to see the girls violently shake their heads. I turned and looked behind me at the edge of the balcony and then back at Ino.

'Hmm broken arm probably which means no volleyball or judo for a couple of months...or play dress up with Ino for 4 hours…'

After a few moments passed by a wide awake looking Anko walked onto the warm deck of the balcony; taking in the scene her eyes widened and she started yelling "Tenten HELL NO DO NOT JUMP!" I looked at her before putting one foot over the balcony defiantly "Tenten I am not playing with you!"

I looked at her and stuck my tongue out giving her the stink eye clearly pissing her off, and proceeded to pretend jump over the balcony not counting on my fuzzy panda socks that Matsuri got me for christmas last year to make me slip and fall over the balcony. "HOLY SHIT!" I heard Temari yell before she rushed to look over the balcony along with the rest of my sisters and mother to see if I was alive. "OH MY GOD PULL ME UP PULL ME UP!"

I screamed freaking out at this height. I am like the element earth we both prefer the ground ,because we are grounded people. Heights are a no for me. "EN-!" I looked up too see my sisters and mom mouths moving but for some reason I could not hear them. "TENTEN!" I suddenly had my hearing come back and seen Temari's outstretched hand reaching out for me, I however could not reach it and panic began to set in once I realized the reality of the situation.

I was really hanging for my life holy shit. "Tenten can you hear me!" I looked up again to see Ino with a freaked out look on her face "I am so so sorry Tenten!" I smiled despite my panic and gave her what I hope was a comforting smile.

She was technically one of my baby sisters and I was gonna make sure she knew how much I wanted to kill her ass when this was over. "Tenten grab on!" I seen a rope appear before me and as I went to grab it I slipped and fell to my death.

I guess this was it.. My life was over. I would never get to see Temari win a national chess tournament, teach Matsuri to throw shuriken, help Ino paint a masterpiece, watch Hinata cook for more than 7 people, and instruct Sakura on how to play the guitar. "Oh god I hope I don't make a big splat on the ground I think that would be really hard to clean up, and Denver already has too much to clean around here as it is."

"As light as you are I doubt you'd make a big splat on the ground."

I heard a masculine voice say to me and as I opened my eyes, mine met a set of silverish gray ones that had a concerned yet amused look to them. After staring at him for what felt like a short amount time I opened my mouth and out came "Damn did you come from heaven because I didn't not know angels could fly this low." His face lit up in a pink hue and so did mine.

"I-I uh I!" "TENTEN!" I heard yells and I turned in my savior's arms turned to see my sisters and mom in their pajamas looking at me in happiness.

The stranger put me down gently and I set my fuzz covered feet on the ground looking up at him in gratitude and also embarrassment for my earlier comment. Before I could say anything I was tackled by 5 heavy bodies.

After hugging all of them I smacked Ino upside the head and went to scold her before someone cleared their throat and caught our attention. We all turned to look and seen not just my angel as I call him but strangers 6 more to be exact.

The one who cleared there throat was a man Anko's age with silverish hair and a face mask on, another guy our age stood behind him he had blonde hair, three whiskers on each cheek and bright azure blue eyes, another guy had black hair that stood up in a chicken butt style with black eyes, another guy had black hair that was in a spiky ponytail he also had black eyes, another guy had red hair, a kanji tattoo on his forehead and aquamarine eyes, another had dark brown hair, two red fangs on his cheeks and dark brown eyes and finally my 'angel' had long coffee brown hair and silverish eyes.

We all looked at them and them back at us holding eye contact for a long time. I noticed Temari and Pineapple looking at each other. Ino and Fangs looking at each other, Sakura and Chicken Butt looking at each other, Matsuri and Tattoo looking at each other, Hinata and Whiskers looking at each other, and Me and Angel looking at each other.

After a few moments the silvered haired man pulled out a orange book and chuckled "Well Anko you didn't tell me your girls were this interesting."

THIS IS LONG ASFFF Please let me know if this garbage is good or not like just tell me what you guys think. I promise it won't be long like this again next time.


End file.
